villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jessie's Mimikyu
Mimikyu (spelled Mimikkyu in Japanese) is currently one of Jessie's and team rocket's main Pokémon, and is the overall major antagonist of the Alola Region Pokémon anime. Mimikyu has a cloth over him, so that he can hide his true appearance, the reason he has this other than hiding his actual appearance is also to show his hatred and wrathfulness against all things Pikachu. Similarily to the actual Pikachu, he has red/orange cheeks painted on the cloth, a black mouth that looks slightly distorted, two black eyes, and two ears. Nothing is confirmed about how he looks behind the cloth other than that he apparently can cause people to die, or at the very least cause a terrifying traumatic nightmare experience after looking at him in his true form as seen with Meowth, and that he has a black claw and tail that he uses in battle. He is currently voiced by Billy Bob Thompson in the few moments that he "talks". History First meeting with Team Rocket Mimikyu was encountered by Team Rocket in the Alola Region in the third episode of the Sun and Moon anime. At first, Jessie and James thinks that Mimikyu is an actual Pikachu, this amazes them and encourages them to catch it, Jessie later notices that it isn't actually a Pikachu, but still wants it, but after realizing that Mimikyu dresses up like Pikachu because of it's hatred of it, Jessie decides to catch it. The Mimikyu doesn't want to be catched, the only thing Mimikyu wants is death to all Pikachus, but after Team Rocket confronts Ash and Pikachu, Mimikyu attacks Pikachu without a second thought and dominates, he defeats all of Ash's pokémon, this amazes Team Rocket even more and makes them even more encouraged on catching it, Jessie tries using multiple Poke-Balls to catch it, but no avail. She then snags James's limited edition Luxury Ball and successfully catches Mimikyu with it. Since then, Mimikyu has been Jessie's main battling Pokemon in Alola. A Team-on-Team Tussle! In this episode, Jessie & James are fighting against an Alolan Raticate in order to obtain the Darkinium Z, while every Pokémon is failing at defeating the Raticate, Mimikyu is challenging even for the Raticate to defeat, The Totem Raticate manages to slap Mimikyu away with it's tail, but Mimikyu makes a comeback at the end when they are losing, Raticate was just about to defeat Team Rocket, when Mimikyu comes out of nowhere and attacks Raticate, this made Team Rocket win. SM038 In this episode, Mimikyu is less dominant in battle, Team Rocket is once again out seeking to get Pikachu, it doesn't take much time before Kiawe uses his Turtonator and Firium Z, it quickly tears the whole Team Rocket team apart and separates the Pokémon from Jessie and James, it drags Mimikyu's rag away, which forces him to take a malasada bag on himself instead, Jessie went to buy another rag for him after it. Later in the episode, even though having a growing relationship with Jessie, he still denied her order on attacking Ash's Lycanroc, and attacked Pikachu instead. Personality Jessie's Mimikyu is a lot different than what the Video Games present, the Video Games mention that The Mimikyu is a tragic sad creature that pretends to be a Pikachu only because it wants to be as popular as Pikachu, considering that if someone looks under the rag, the person dies. Jessie's Mimikyu is alot different, her Mimikyu is extremely destructive, ruthless, and vicious, whenever he sees a Pikachu, he will instantly attack the Pikachu, and while the Pikachu are his main enemies, he won't hesitate to attack others too, he once attacked a Popplio during a Pancake race contest for no apparent reason, and once attempted murder at Meowth. For the same reason as almost only attacking Pikachu, he won't occasionally follow Jessie's orders because he doesn't care, it spends alot of time outside the Pokéball despite being a luxury one and does what he likes, even when he has a relationship with his trainer, he will often ignore his trainers orders. According to Meowth and Wobbuffet, who understand Pokémon speech, Mimikyu is very intimidating, dangerous, and and cruel when talking, they were both extremely disturbed by the words he used and apparently didn't even want to mention what he said, he loves scaring Meowth because of the fact that Meowth is deeply scared of him Gallery 250px-Jessie_Mimikyu.png|Mimikyu meeting Team Rocket for the first time 2016-11-24-191-300x169.jpg Jessie_Mimikyu.png kge1mcvcknxzbxu0kwpo.png|Mimikyu going into decoy MimikyuSwim.jpeg 250px-Jessie_Mimikyu_uncovered.png|Mimikyu swimming Fixed_f1b10a_6363028.gif|His rag slowly fading away Trivia * Mimikyu is similar to Ridley from Metroid: ** Both are the archenemies of the main protagonist of their respective series. ** Both are very sadistic and love the feeling of murder. ** Both are skilled in fighting. ** Both almost never talk, but when they do, they have very disturbing speeches. ** Both are always unwilling to follow their leaders and prefer doing things alone. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mute Category:Contradictory Category:One-Man Army Category:Game Changer Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Rogues Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Unseen Category:Delusional Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Protective Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Disciplinarians